warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
1991
]] '']] '']] '']] Events Theatrical releases Feature films * February 8 - ''The NeverEnding Story II: The Next Chapter * August 2 - Rover Dangerfield Shorts * February 8 - Box Office Bunny (New York City, New York) * February 11 - Box Office Bunny * "(Blooper) Bunny" produced (but not released until 1997) Television * April 17 - Bugs Bunny's Overtures to Disaster airs * September 7 - Taz-Mania premieres on Fox Kids * September 16 - Tiny Toon Adventures season 2 begins Video games * Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote * Daffy Duck, P.I.: The Case of the Missing Letters * The Bugs Bunny Crazy Castle 2 * December - Tiny Toon Adventures Theme parks * June 3 - Warner Bros. Movie World opens on the Gold Coast of Australia. Albums Printed Media Comics Books Home video releases VHS releases Laserdisc releases Business *June 14 - Morgan Creek Productions accepts the deal with Warner Bros. *Sullivan-Bluth Studios (Don Bluth Ireland, Ltd.) accepts the deal with Warner Bros. Artists joined *Don Bluth, Gary Goldman, John Pomeroy accepts the deal with Warner Bros. People Births *January 13 - Genevieve Gaunt *February 17 - Bonnie Wright *March 20 - Grace Bruce *April 21 - Frank Dillane *May 14 - Chessie Healy *June 3 - Jamie Marks *June 16 - Ryan Nelson *August 16 - Evanna Lynch *October 18 - Toby Regbo Deaths *September 3 - Frank Capra *September 24 - Dr. Seuss Character debuts In Fiction *Unknown - A Wizardry Budget is leaked and makes Daily Prophet headlines. *June 23 - Dudley Dursley's eleventh birthday; his parents take him, along with his cousin Harry Potter and best friend Piers Polkiss to the zoo. Harry speaks Parseltongue for the first time to a boa constrictor. *July **Harry and Dudley finish St. Grogory's Primary School. **Charlie Weasley and Nymphadora Tonks graduate from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. *July 24 - Harry Potter receives his letter, which Vernon and Petunia Dursley burn. Harry's bedroom is moved from the Cupboard under the stairs to Dudley's second bedroom. *July 30 - The Dursley's and Harry row out and stay the night at the Hut-on-the-Rock. *July 31 **Harry Potter's eleventh birthday; he is visited in the Hut-on-the-Rock by Rubeus Hagrid, who tells Harry of his wizard heritage and takes him to Diagon Alley for the first time the next morning. **Quirinus Quirrell breaks into Gringotts Wizarding Bank, but fails to steal the Philosopher's Stone, which was already taken by Hagrid. *August 19 - Porpentina Scamander turns 90 years old. *September 1 - Harry Potter attends Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in September 1991. *September 12 - Harry Potter becomes the youngest Seeker in a century for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. *October 31 - During the Hallowe'en feast at Hogwarts, a mountain troll is let loose by Professor Quirrell, who looks for the Philosopher's Stone. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley save Hermione Granger from the troll, and the three become friends. *November - Harry plays his first Quidditch match. *December 25 - Harry receives his late father's Invisibility Cloak from Albus Dumbledore as a Christmas present. He also finds the Mirror of Erised and sees his family for the first time. Category:1991 Category:Timeline Category:Years in history